


Violator

by Follow_the_white_R4bbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Fancomic, Graphic Sexual Content, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, Sub!Hank, Uncensored, dom!connor, dom-sub-play, graphic nudity, graphic smut, read from right to left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_white_R4bbit/pseuds/Follow_the_white_R4bbit
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUHAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUHAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NIKKUHAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!ENJOY YOUR GIFT <3No beta, because... this gift is for my beta :D
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Violator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikkusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkusama/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NIKKU  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
> ENJOY YOUR GIFT <3 
> 
> No beta, because... this gift is for my beta :D


End file.
